Uchiha Sasuke vs Victoria's Secret
by yana kim
Summary: Semua lelaki di dunia ini pasti akan suka bila di suguhkan penampilan model Victoria's Secret di atas catwalk. Termasuk didalamnya Uchiha Sasuke. Namun tentu saja ia tidak rela kalau kekasih hatinya, Yamanaka Ino, akan menjadi salah satu model untuk brand lingerie dan bra terbaik di dunia itu. SasuIno. Oneshot.


**Uchiha Sasuke vs Victoria's Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Victoria Secret belongs to Roy Raymond

Lenght : Oneshot

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM :

Semua lelaki di dunia ini pasti akan suka bila di suguhkan penampilan model Victoria's Secret di atas catwalk. Termasuk didalamnya Uchiha Sasuke. Namun tentu saja ia tidak rela kalau kekasih hatinya, Yamanaka Ino, akan menjadi salah satu model untuk brand lingerie dan bra terbaik di dunia itu.

**.**

.

.

Menjadi satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha Group membuat hari-hari Sasuke selalu di sibukkan oleh hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaannya. Ingin sekali sebenarnya ia memaki kakak kandungnya Uchiha Itachi, yang hidupnya santai dengan menjadi seorang dokter anak di rumah sakit yang parahnya adalah milik saingan dari Uchiha Group. Kakaknya itu memang selalu antimainstream. Bukannya menerima haknya sebagai pewaris pertama, dia malah melepaskan semuanya untuk mencapai cita-citanya sebagai tenaga medis. Entah ia harus benci, iri atau malah kagum pada kakaknya itu.

Sasuke mengakhiri harinya setelah selesai memeriksa berkas yang tidak ada habisnya. Ayahnya yang memilih pensiun membuat ia harus bekerja lebih ekstra. Untungnya jalanan tidak macet hari ini. Jadi ia bisa sampai di apartmen mewahnya tepat jam Sembilan malam. Dengan malas ia memasukkan kode akses di sebelah pintu dan masuk. Sasuke melemparkan jas kerjanya ke sofa. Ia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa seraya menutup matanya. Wangi apa ini? Sepertinya saking lelahnya ia mulai berhalusinasi. Ibunya tidak pernah datang ke apartmentnya malam hari sedangkan Ino tidak mungkin ada disini. Kekasih cantiknya itu sedang ada di Paris sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

Suara ini?

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mendapati sosok mirip kekasihnya berdiri di balik sekat pendek yang memisahkan dapur dengan mini bar miliknya. Oh tidak, itu memang kekasihnya. Sepertinya kelelahan membuat otak Sasuke menjadi sedikit hang. Tapi kenapa ia tidak mengatakan kalau sudah kembali dari Paris ?

Ino kemudian menghampirinya. Wanita itu sudah memakai piyamanya yang memang ada di apartmen Sasuke. Secepat kilat Sasuke langsung menarik wanita pirang itu ke pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh Ino dengan sangat erat yang di balas oleh wanita itu dengan tak kalah erat. Sungguh ia merindukan aroma ini.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Satu jam yang lalu sepertinya."

"Kenapa tidak minta ku jemput?"

"Kau sendiri lembur kan?" Ino kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menarik tangan pria itu menuju dapur.

"Aku sudah memasak makan malam. Ayo."

Yamanaka Ino. Kekasih Sasuke sejak dua tahun yang lalu, saat Ino menjadi brand ambassador produk elektronik terbaru mereka. Sasuke adalah tipikal pria yang tidak menyukai wanita yang hanya mengandalkan wajah dan tubuh mereka. Para model termasuk diantaranya. Ia trauma karena sebelumnya model yang menjadi brand ambassador mereka terang-terangan menggodanya dan itu membuat Sasuke risih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, para staff bersikeras bahwa model cantik dengan tubuh sempurna adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mempromosikan produk mereka. Lagipula ada seorang model yang sedang naik daun dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi visual produk mereka.

Dan orang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke akui wanita itu sangat cantik dan sesuai untuk menjadi bintang iklan mereka. Rambut pirang pucat dan mata birunya seolah perpaduan yang sempurna. Selama proses syuting dan pemotretan pun, wanita itu tampak ramah dan bersahabat. Tidak seperti model-model sebelumnya yang manja dan punya banyak permintaan. Dan terbukti, penjualan mereka meningkat pesat sejak Ino menjadi model mereka. Tapi tetap saja, model adalah model. Orang yang bekerja dengan mengandalkan wajah dan tubuh indah semampai. Sasuke tidak suka mereka.

Penilaian Sasuke terhadap Ino berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat beberapa minggu kemudian. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah orang tuanya kala itu ketika mobil miliknya bermasalah. Ban belakang mobilnya kempes. Setelah di periksa, ternyata ada paku besar yang tertancap disana.

Sial, Sasuke memaki dalam hati. Memaki kesialannya dan juga kebodohannya yang meninggalkan dongkrak elektriknya di mobilnya yang lain. Mobil yang kini di pakainya memanglah mobil yang baru di belinya seminggu lalu. Ia ingin menelpon asistennya untuk membantunya. Namun merasa tidak enak karena harus mengganggu waktu libur asistennya itu. Sayangnya hanya asistennya itulah yang tahu nomor telepon bengkel langganannya. Ia baru saja ingin menelpon supir ayahnya ketika sebuah Alphard silver berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya.

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan kacamata hitam dan topi turun serta masker dari mobil tersebut dan mendekatinya.

"Uchiha-sama kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit melihat penampilan wanita itu. Seolah sadar, wanita itu membuka masker dan kaca matanya. Oh, ternyata model perusahaan mereka, Yamanaka Ino. Wanita itu tampil kasual dengan jeans dan kaus putih polosnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat bersih dari sapuan makeup tebal. Cantik. Kata itu langsung muncul di otaknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sasuke membuat Ino tersenyum. Senyum Yamanaka Ino ada dimana-mna .Ada di spanduk, poster bahkan billboard besar di jalanan yang merupakan iklan mereka. Namun Sasuke tidak tahu kalau senyum itu tampak lebih indah bila dilihat secara langsung seperti ini.

"Sepertinya anda yang butuh bantuan, Uchiha-sama. Mobil anda mogok?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Bannya bocor. Kau punya dongkrak? Milikku ketinggalan di mobilku yang lain."

"Sepertinya saya membawanya. Sebentar." Ino kembali dari mobilnya membawa benda berat itu beserta tuasnya dan meletakkannya di dekat mobil Sasuke.

"Manual?" tanya Sasuke melihat benda itu.

"Saya hanya punya yang manual."

"Aku biasa menggunakan yang elektrik. Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya." Ino mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia menggeser benda itu untuk masuk ke bagian bawah mobil Sasuke, memasang tuasnya dan mulai mendongkrak. Kedua mata Sasuke sampai membola melihat apa yang baru sja terjadi. Dan tanpa waktu lama, mobilnya sudah terangkat dengan baik.

Sasuke kemudian mengganti ban mobilnya dengan ban serep yang ada dibagian belakang mobilnya. Mobil pria itu beres dalam hitungan menit. Ino kemudian membereskan dongkraknya.

"Terimakasih, Yamanaka-san. Aku tidak menyangka kau… err… sekuat itu." Ino tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar manis di telinga Sasuke.

"Saya sudah biasa, Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke dan jangan terlalu formal begitu."

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Ino, Sasuke."

"Hn, Ino."

Ino baru saja ingin mengambil dongkraknya ketika Sasuke langsung mengambil alih.

"Biar aku yang bawa."

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Ino.

"Kau bawa mobil ini sendiri? Alphard?" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang membawa banyak barang. Alphard adalah pilihan terbaik."

Ino membuka pintu belakang mobilnya agar Sasuke bisa meletakkan benda berat itu. Sasuke melihat bahwa di dalam mobil ada banyak kardus2 besar dan plastik2 disana.

"Kau sedang pindahan?"

Sekali lagi Ino tertawa.

"Bukan. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat. Aku duluan ya." Ino pamit dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke yang dilanda penasaran. Tempat apa yang kira-kira di datangi Ino dengan barang bawaan sebanyak itu seorang diri. Apa tidak apa-apa bepergian tanpa manager seperti itu?

Seketika Sasuke melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya dan malah mengikuti Alphard milik Ino yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepertinya Yamanaka Ino belum cukup membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke kembali di buat kaget ketika mobil Ino berhenti di sebuah gereja yang juga memiliki panti asuhan. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana anak-anak panti menyambutnya. Ino sendiri tampak senang dan tidak risih dengan anak-anak yang memeluknya. Anak-anak panti yang sudah remaja tampak membantu Ino membawakan kardus-kardus besar dan barang lainnya dari mobil Ino. Saat itu juga, Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan malam, Sasuke memilih membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Ino duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Sasuke mendudukkan diri disamping Ino. Wanita itu langsung menyandarkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu. Keduanya menonton tv dari atas sofa sambal berpelukan. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan acara talkshow di depannya. Asalkan Ino ada dalam dekapannya itu sudah cukup. Rasa lelahnya hilang, rasa rindunya terobati.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun,aku ada kabar gembira!"

"Hn?"

"Bulan depan, untuk pertama kalinya Victoria's Secret akan mengadakan fashion show musim dingin mereka di Jepang. Dan kau tahu, aku berkesempatan untuk tampil disana."

"Hn. Sebagai bintang tamu?"

"Tentu saja sebagai model."

Sasuke yang semula bersandar langsung terduduk.

"Kau akan mengenakan koleksi mereka dan catwalk disana?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. Senyum wanita cantik itu merekah.

"Tidak boleh."

Senyum merekah Ino langsung hilang.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino, ini Victoria's Secret."

"Karena itulah aku sangat antusias. Kau tahu mimpi semua model adalah bisa menjadi bagian dari fashion show mereka. Lebih beruntung lagi kalau bisa jadi Angels mereka."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ino mengikuti.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Ino. Sekali lagi, ini Victoria's Secret. Kau akan tampil dengan pakaian dalam dan lingerie di atas catwalk?"

"Tapi lingerie kan juga termasuk fashion. Aku seorang model jadi aku harus melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mau kau mengumbar tubuhmu."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Siapa lagi model Jepang yang tampil selain kau?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku. Karena itulah mak—"

"Kau akan jadi model Jepang pertama yang tampil di acara itu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Kau akan muncul dimajalah, televisi dan media sosial. Kalau mereka menampilkan fotomu dengan balutan pakaian dalam itu dan anak-anak panti melihatnya bagaimana?"

Ekspresi Ino berubah. Ia terlihat memikirkan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"Benar juga." Ino berujar lemas. Sasuke menampilkan smirknya karena merasa sudah berhasil membuat Ino gagal tampil di acara permodelan bergengsi itu. Siapa yang mau tubuh kekasihnya diumbar diatas catwalk. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau. Ino dan tubuhnya adalah milik Sasuke seorang.

"Tunggu. Kau tahu kalau belum pernah ada model Jepang yang tampil di sana? Tch! Kau tahu banyak tentang Victoria's Secret ternyata."

"Pihak mereka selalu mengundangku ke acara mereka. Aku pergi beberapa kali."

Ino melipat tangannya di dada, menyipitkan kan matanya memandang pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, ada model yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Ino kita tidak membahas masalah ini tadi."

"Kita masih dalam lingkup Victoria's Secret, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau boleh memandangi tubuh mereka sementara aku tidak boleh menjadi bagian dari mereka?"

Sasuke menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. "Dari pada membahas ini, bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang. Kau harus tidur denganku malam ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan Ino dalam dekapannya. Ino sendiri meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Sasuke meskipun tidak ada gunanya karena eratnya dekapan Sasuke. Lelah sendiri, Ino menghentikan gerakannya membuat senyum evil Sasuke tertarik.

"Aku benci padamu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku akan tetap tampil. Karena aku dan manajemenku sudah setuju."

"APA?" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, namun kini giliran Ino yang mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Berani kau melepaskan pelukan ini, aku pulang." Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Pulang dari Paris kau jadi menyebalkan begini?"

"Hmm. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"Ino memberikan kecupan pada pipi Sasuke membuat pria itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Meskipun dalam hati masih galau perihal rencana Ino untuk tampil pada acara yang akan dibencinya mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua Minggu kemudian.**

Ino baru menyelesaikan pemotretan. Kali ini ia menjadi model untuk salah satu merk perhiasan ternama. Make up artist yang bertanggung jawab atas penampilannya sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan make up remover saat Tenten, manajernya datang dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ino. Sayang sekali acara Victoria's Secret di Jepang dibatalkan. Otomatis kau tidak jadi tampil." Tenten berujar lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Ah.. Terimakasih Karui-san." Makeu up artist itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"Ada pihak yang membeli semua koleksi mereka musim ini. Tenang saja, kita tetap menerima bayaran sesuai kontrak yang ditentukan sebelumnya."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal ini bukan masalah bayaran. Aku ingin sekali tampil disana."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi yang membeli semua koleksi mereka itu pasti orang kaya yang gila. Bayangkan berapa milyar uang yang di habiskannya untuk membeli semua pakaian dalam itu."

Bahu Ino melemas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Oh iya, Sasuke bilang dia akan menjemputmu. Jadi aku pulang duluan ya. Ini mantelmu." Tenten kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan Ino. Selesai berganti baju, Ino memakai kaca mata hitam dan mantelnya kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk turun menggunakan lift. Berita dari Tenten sukses membuat moodnya berantakan. Ino langsung turun ke basement parkir dan mendapati mobil Sasuke disana. Mengetuk dua kali pintu mobil, Sasuke membuka pintu agar Ino dapat masuk. Sasuke langsung memberikan kecupannya pada bibir Ino.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku batal tampil dalam fashion show Victoria's Secret."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada orang gila yang membeli semua koleksi mereka tahun ini tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu."

"Berarti kau memang tidak di takdirkan untuk tampil disana. Jangan sedih begitu. Kau kelihatan jelek." Sasuke mengusap rambut Ino dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan..."

"Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau kau memikirkan rencana pernikahan kita?" Ino mengernyit.

"Bagaimana mau menikah? Kau saja tidak melamarku." Ino membuang muka ke samping. Memandang pada mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi disana.

"Aku melamarmu sekarang."

"Tch! Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Ino masih setia memandang pada jendela mobil Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian menarik dagu Ino untuk melihat ke arahnya. Iris sebiru langit itu membola saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke memegang sebuah cincin berlian dalam kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Menikah denganku, Yamanaka Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tersenyum memandang pada cincin berlian yang kini menghiasi tangannya. Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke melamarnya. Perasaannya senang tak terkira. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan kesedihan akibat gagal tampil sebagai model di acara fashion show bergengsi itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Ino sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Pria itu kerap kali muncul di majalah bisnis yang kakak laki-lakinya miliki. Meskipun tidak sehebat Sasuke, kakaknya yaitu Deidara juga seorang bussinesman. Alangkah senangnya Ino ketika tahu ia akan di kontrak oleh perusahaan Sasuke. Ia melakukan yang terbaik agar tidak mengecewakan perusahaan itu. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga menyukainya hingga mereka berpacaran.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan Sasuke di gedung Uchiha Group. Pria itu sedang ada meeting sehingga ia menunggu disana. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke tampak lebih sibuk sehingga membuat Ino khawatir. Karena itulah, ia berinisiatif membawakan bekal makan siang untuk sang kekasih. Toh, ia tidak ada jadwal hingga akhir minggu ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Sasuke muncul dan langsung menarik Ino ke pelukannya. Kemudian membimbing wanita itu ke sofa besar yang ada disana. Ino kemudian membuka bento yang sudah di siapkannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima sumpit dari Ino. Ino menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memutar matanya. Kebiasaan diet wanita itu tidak pernah berubah.

Sasuke mulai memakan bekal buatan Ino. Enak seperti biasanya. Satu lagi nilai plus Ino adalah kemampuan memasak wanita itu yang luar biasa menyerupai ibunya. Mikoto akan sangat senang bisa ia sudah membawa Ino ke rumah orang tuanya. Kedua wanita itu akan saling bercerita tentang banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke mengerti.

Telepon di meja Sasuke berbunyi.

"Biarkan saja," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu. Biar aku yang angkat."

Ino kemudian bangkit dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang berwarna putih itu.

"Sasuke-sama. Pihak Victoria's Secret meminta alamat pengiriman barang. Ke apartmen anda atau kemari saja?"

Itu adalah Juugo, asisten Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama? Sasuk—" Ino menutup telepon itu dengan suara yang semua orang yakini mampu merusak benda itu.

"Jadi orang kaya gila yang membeli semua koleksi Victoria's Secret itu kau ya? UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Seketika Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah katsu nya tersedak.

"Sayang, aku bisa jelaskan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Halooooo... Jumpa lagi dengan saya disini... Hahaha... Oneshot sederhana yang aku buat tengah malam. Buka-buka YouTube eh, di timeline ada video VS. Tiba-tiba kepikiran kalau di Naruto yang cocok banget jadi model itu Ino kali yaa... Dan jadilah fict ini.

Semoga oneshot ringan ini bisa menghibur teman-teman semua...

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
